A Boy Who Cried Ghost
by SilvrWing
Summary: He just moved in with his dad, uncle, and cousin, but already young Ryder's life have been change after meeting a foul tem pered ghost and another boy that could see ghost too. What's worse is that his family won't believe him. USXGhost!UK and many more


**A/N**

This is my Hetalia fic and this story just came to me wondering how Alfred would react if he met a ghost.

**Prologue**

The scenery before him clears as the BMW stop in front of the quaint two story beige house. Ryder lifts his head from his palm and watch as the movers bring boxes and some furniture into his new living quarters. A new home, a fresh start, and new adventure was all the young boy could think of as he unbuckle his seatbelt and went off into the house with his cousin at his heels.

"Wow" Ryder murmur to himself looking at the open space room and polish hard wood floors. "Yeah it's huge" Amelia agreed beside him, also looking around the open space living room.

The blonde girl suddenly gasps and quickly looks between the stairs and back to her cousin, a smirk came to her face. "I'm taking the biggest room" she hollered, quickly running up the stairs with her cousin in toe, hollering 'No you're not'

Mathew gave a defeated sigh, hearing the two bickering kids in the second floor as he brought another box inside the house. 'What I'm going to do with those two' the blonde thought sadly sitting on chair to rest.

A loud thump startled the violet eyed man from his thoughts, causing him to almost fall backwards in his seat. "Alfred!" Mathew yells angrily, walking up to his taller twin threatenly.

"What's up Mattie?" the taller twin asks, obvious to his brother's distress.

The Canadian felt his blood boil as he glare at his twin, "What's up! What's up! You almost cause me to fall off my chair! That's what's up."

"Mattie, I'm-""Daddy!" A shrill voice cut the older twin's apology causing the brothers to run upstairs to their kids.

Ryder and Amelia finally settle their dispute of who gets what room having Ryder getting the view of the backyard and Amelia with the view of the front lawn.

Ryder throws his book bag in the corner of the room and decides to take a better look of his new room. He twirls around for a bit until his sapphire blue eyes clash with emerald green ones.

The young boy yelps in surprise and backs away from the green eyed stranger taking a better look at him. The stranger has ghostly white skin with pale gold blonde hair that unsuccessfully covers his thick brows.

"G-G-GHOST!" the boy shrieked at the top of his lungs causing the man before him flinch.

"Hey I-""Stay away from me!" Ryder shrieked once more taking a couple more steps backwards.

Arthur immeadality took a step back not wanting to frighten the boy more than he is already is. "I won't hurt you. My name is-""Daddy!" the blonde boy hollered cutting off the ghost's introduction and pitiful attempt to calm him down.

"Ryder! What wrong?" Alfred asked, bursting through the door with Mathew in toe.

"There's a ghost in my room" the young boy sobbed, completely in the corner of the room curl up into a tight ball. "Ghost! Where?" the older blonde shrieked, looking side to side fearfully.

"Right there." the young boy said as he pointed to the ghost in front of him, who just rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I think you're the only one who could see me, lad" Arthur said, looking pointly at the boy before, who brought his knees closer to his chest fearfully as the ghost advance and sits next to him watching the two older blondes arguing.

"Alfred, ghosts don't exist" Mathew reasoned behind the palm of his hand while shaking his head at his brother's idiocy. "Ghost DO exists" the taller blonde argued, giving his twin a pout.

Mathew gave a disgruntle groan knowing it's useless to argue with his twin. He brought his violet eyes to land on his frighten nephew, who curls up into a tight ball looking to his right as if he's talking to someone.

"Are they always like this?" the ghost ask the boy. Ryder quickly flicks his midnight blue eyes to the ghost fearfully, nodding his head slowly. "Yeah they argue a lot," the boy said softly to the ghost. "Dad usually starts it because he annoys Uncle Mattie a lot without meaning too." Ryder added.

"Alright!" Mathew screeched, but not as loudly as wanted to, "ghost do exist, happy?" the smaller blonde asked as he didn't wait for his brother to answer and walked up to his still curled up nephew.

The violet man gave his nephew a reassuring smile while picking him up in his arms, "Ghost doesn't exist so there's nothing to worry about, ok Ryder?"

"But ghosts do exist!" the young boy argued, looking behind his uncle's shoulder still seeing that bushy browed ghost, "Look he's right there!" Ryder exclaimed, pointing at the ghost.

Mathew turns his head, only to see thin air and the white walls of his nephew's room, "I don't see anything."

"But he's right there!" the boy argued once more while his uncle carry him out of the room. "I don't see him," the blonde said, walking down the stairs followed by his brother and daughter.

"I'm starving," Alfred whined, following his brother out the door while carrying his niece. "We're going out to eat, so calm down" the younger twin snapped over his shoulder. Alfred pouted once more, but stay quiet.

Ryder brought his dark eyes up to the top of the stairs and once again saw the green-eyed ghost.

A/N

Hate it? Like it? Please review this is my first story and it really means a lot if you did.

On the side note, if I do continue be prepare to meet more OC characters like Ryder who is New York and Amelia who is Quebec.

The pairings will be:

USX Ghost!UK

PruCan

Spamano

Chibi!GerXChibi!Ita

And possibly more pairings ahead, requests accepted.

RnR please


End file.
